


9: Never Did Run Smooth

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	9: Never Did Run Smooth

...Never did run smooth: Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans hit a bump  
[London; takes place the day after Luke meets Alex's family]

Lying on the couch, playing Sudoku, his head in Alex's lap while his lover reads through the script he's been working on, Luke sighs softly and glances up at Alex. "When do you fly back again?"

"Two days after you do," Alex answers, absently petting Luke's hair. "I called this morning and got my ticket changed." They should probably talk about this, he realizes -- work out some kind of concrete plan. "The day I arrive... Can you stay at my house that night?" He knows their time together is going to be extremely limited, particularly with all the publicity demands about to bury Luke like an avalanche. He doesn't want to miss a second.

"Of course," Luke says, already smiling. "I can stay until I have to go to New York and then when I come back if that's okay?" He doesn't want to impose but Alex already offered and unless he's changed his mind, Luke's taking him up on it.

"Yeah, absolutely. Every minute..." Alex carefully cuts himself off before he says too much. "I know you're going to have very little free time in these next few months," he says, figuring this is a safer way to phrase it. "I want us to be together when your schedule allows for it."

"What about your schedule?" Luke asks, smiling up at Alex. "You said you have a month in L.A. and then what?"

"A month of filming," Alex agrees with a nod, "and then I'll throw a _glögg_ party in early December. I have one every year -- it's a Swedish thing, kind of an early Christmas party," he explains, stroking Luke's hair off his forehead. "Filming for season five of True Blood starts up at the end of January. And in between..." He shrugs.

It's the way Alex trails off that gives Luke hope. "Is it too soon to ask if you'd consider coming to New Zealand?"

Alex tries to hide how his heart leaps at the question. "How long are you going to be there for?"

Luke almost winces when he answers. "Mid-February."

 _Fuck_. This is it, though: the reality of two working actors trying to have a steady relationship with each other. "And where to after that?" Alex asks softly. "Do you know yet?"

Luke considers sitting up for this talk, but he doesn't want to. He likes where he is, head in Alex's lap, Alex's fingers in his hair. He shakes his head. "No, I'm not sure. The Raven's coming out in March so I expect I'll be in L.A. again for the premiere and publicity."

"Okay. Let's see how things go when you stay with me in L.A., all right?" Alex suggests, wary of giving an unqualified answer for something months down the road. "First we need to make sure that I don't drive you completely mad while you're trying to work."

Luke laughs. "Like you say you drive the other girls and boys mad?" He smiles and twists his head, kissing the inside of Alex's wrist. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"No one said it would be easy," Alex teases back. He smiles down at Luke, tracing a fingertip around the shape of his mouth. "I'm capricious, bad-tempered, territorial... Not easy at all." At least Luke will never be able to claim that he wasn't warned.

"Territorial's not a bad thing," Luke says.

"No?" Alex figures they'll see about that; his concept of territorial might well not match up with Luke's. "Come here," he says, tugging gently on Luke's shirt. "Come kiss me."

Luke sits up and kisses him, licking into his mouth. "Tell me what to expect," he whispers. "What you want from me when I'm staying with you."

"To start with, I'll want you in my bed every night," Alex says, studying Luke's eyes. "However late you get there, I don't care. Just so long as I wake up next to you. I know you'll be very busy with work demands. If you have free time at any point, then I want you to check in with me, to see if I'm free then too." He caresses the nape of Luke's neck and gathers his thoughts further. "And... I want you to prep yourself for me each morning. So we can make the most of the little time we have together." He grins.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, a slight shiver thrilling through him. "I've never stayed prepped for anyone before."

"I think you'll find you enjoy it. Once you get used to the feeling," Alex tells him, brushing his fingers over Luke's cheek. Then he sits back and tugs Luke to straddle his lap. "Do I need to tell you you're not to have sex with anyone else?"

Luke shakes his head. "No, but can I ask whether you'll be?"

Alex shrugs. "Probably not," he replies, but decides to address the real issue. "I can't promise you I'll be monogamous. I won't promise it, rather," he amends. He watches his lover's face. "If I do hook up with someone else, would you prefer to know, or not know?"

"I'd definitely want to know," Luke says without hesitation. "If I ever found out you didn't tell me, I think that would be a deal breaker for me."

Taking that in, Alex nods. "But me having sex or scening with someone else -- that's not a deal breaker?" He needs to know, wants to be crystal clear on this.

There's a long pause. "I don't know yet," Luke answers finally, honestly. "If it's just sex or a scene, I think I can handle it, but if you were getting involved with someone else, it would make me uncomfortable."

Of course that just opens a whole new can of worms - what is Luke's definition of 'involved with'? - but Alex nods again. "I can promise you that wouldn't happen without warning. If I become involved with someone else, you won't be blindsided by it." Alex's words sound ridiculous to his own ears, though, and he softly adds, "Maybe I haven't made it plain, just how rare for me this arrangement is."

Luke grins. "So you're saying you don't normally pick boys up at clubs and then come home with them for a week and start making plans to have them visit?"

"...Right," Alex agrees after a moment, struck by Luke's smile. "I'm glad we're clear on that." He manages to keep himself from laughing, but it's a near thing. Tangling his fingers in Luke's hair, he tugs the man in so he can lick at his throat. "Any more questions? Anything else we should talk about?"

"Um." Luke's fairly sure there was, but that move, right there, that pretty much short-circuited any rational thought. "God..."

"Good, then. I'm glad we've been so thorough. It's very responsible of us." Alex punctuates these statements with kisses to Luke's neck, his jaw. "Did I fuck you yet today?" he asks, like he can't remember.

"No, sir," Luke whispers, his cock hardening so fast his head spins. "Would you? Please?"

"I'm thinking about it. But you'd have to take your clothes off," Alex says, as if that's some kind of obstacle. He eases Luke off his lap and gets to his feet. "Mine, too."

Luke makes quick work of his own clothes, long sleeved t-shirt and jeans thrown across the chair behind him. And then he's rolling the hem of Alex's gray hoodie, pulling it up over his head and off his arms. "May I touch you?" he asks softly, placing it on the chair.

"Yes." Alex's lips curve in approval at the question. "But only if you promise to enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," Luke says with a grin, placing his hands on Alex's chest, palms flat against his skin. "You're so warm," he murmurs, sliding his hands up to Alex's shoulders and then down his arms before returning to his chest, thumbs rubbing lightly over his nipples.

Alex doesn't know what to say to that. And he's too entranced by Luke's touch to bother with speech right now anyway. He covers Luke's hands with his own, gently guiding him to exactly how he likes to be touched.

"May I use my mouth?" Luke asks, feeling Alex's nipples go hard, rigid, under his fingertips.

"Yes," Alex whispers. Holy fuck yes.

Luke moves in closer, bowing his head to Alex's chest, licking over each nipple in turn before sucking the left into his mouth, teeth scraping over the pebbled surface.

Fisting his hands at his sides now, Alex breathes slowly, working to keep from grabbing Luke and throwing him down. But god that feels good. "More," he whispers in encouragement, his cock pressing hard against his zipper.

Luke bites a little harder, his free hand rolling Alex's other nipple between two fingertips. He's achingly hard, so ready to be fucked, but this, this is too good to rush.

Now Alex moans softly, unable to hold the sound back. "Keep going," he orders, his voice husky with need. Because if Luke doesn't touch his cock soon, he's pretty sure he'll fucking die.

Moving between them, Luke licks and sucks and bites until Alex's nipples are red and almost bruised-looking. And then he looks up at his lover and opens Alex's jeans, slowly drawing the zipper down, his hand sliding inside to wrap his fingers around Alex's cock. "You're so big," he whispers, almost breathless, his own cock jerking violently at the feel of it, at the promise of having it inside him. "And it hurts so much but I love it," he continues, pulling Alex's cock from his jeans and stroking, worshipping, fingers gliding over that silky skin.

The words make Alex's breath catch. The honesty that, yeah, it fucking hurts. But Luke likes it anyway, not just in spite of the pain. A bead of precome pearls up on the head of Alex's cock and he reaches out to caress Luke's cheek, needing to touch him.

Luke closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch, still stroking Alex. And then he slides to his knees, face pressed against Alex's groin, then kisses along the length of his cock, from base to tip. One slow soft kiss after another. Offering more worship.

"Fuck." Alex shuts his eyes and tangles his fingers in Luke's hair. " _Du kommer att döda mig,_ " he murmurs. Those soft touches are going to destroy him.

Luke doesn't have a clue what that means but he doesn't care. He's going to assume it's good. He pushes down Alex's jeans and kisses his cock harder, getting his mouth on his balls when they're freed.

For a moment, Alex's hands tighten in Luke's hair. He's trying so damn hard to behave, to let Luke touch him as he wants, explore him... _Fuck_. "Get up," he grates out, digging his nails into the man's shoulders. "Bend over the back of the couch."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, rocking to his feet, hoping he hasn't managed to displease Alex in some way. He braces his hands on the back of the couch and spreads his legs, hoping to make up for it with his eagerness. God, he wants Alex inside him so badly.

Digging out a sachet of lube from between the couch cushions, Alex tears it open and squirts it onto Luke's hole. He presses two long fingers inside, spreading the lube, stretching the muscle, working his fingers back and forth to begin loosening the man up. His other hand caresses Luke's hip, grounding him with touch.

Moaning softly, Luke shudders with pleasure, precome beading in the slit of his cock.

"Tell me how you want this," Alex murmurs, the words hot against Luke's throat. He pushes a third finger in, twisting them together and angling to hit the man's prostate. "How much you want me inside you."

God. Luke moans again, licking his lips, his cock jerking sharply. "I want it so badly, sir," he says softly. "I want you to fuck me, fuck my hole." He swallows hard. "I want it to hurt. I want to feel like I'm being split wide open, like I'm going to tear," he confesses, cheeks flushing crimson.

Lust coils into a tight knot in Alex's gut, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself before trying to speak again. "And if you do tear?" he asks, spreading his fingers wide before easing out and ripping open a condom. "What then?"

Luke swallows again, moaning softly at the thought. Certain he shouldn't be so turned on by the idea. "Then I trust you to take care of me, sir," he whispers.

"Very good." God, Alex couldn't be prouder, and it's such an alien realization that he mentally shoves it aside to deal with later. Sheathed with latex, he spreads Luke's hole with his thumbs and guides the head to it, then pushes inside with a hard hitch of his hips.

"Ohh!" Luke cries out, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his body instinctively clamping down. "Sorry. Fuck." He takes a breath and lets it out, spreading his legs wider still and willing his body to open.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, nuzzling Luke's neck. "Let me in." He eases back a fraction, not wanting to give up any ground he's gained, and then pushes deeper on the next thrust. Again, working his way inside. "You're so sexy. You make me want you so much," he murmurs, keeping up a steady stream of approving words, Luke's body so damn tight. "Lighting me on fire with the way you touch me."

Thank god. Luke breathes a little easier and he can feel his body, his hole relax, taking Alex deeper, the muscle stretching hard around him. "Mm. Oh god, please, sir... fuck this boy. Don't stop. Please..."

Alex grins and licks at Luke's earlobe. "Such a little slut for it," he murmurs, gritting his teeth against a groan at how fucking good it feels. "And you tell me you want my fist," he says, sliding his hands up Luke's chest to tease at his nipples. He pulls out then thrusts back in, damn near losing his breath at the intensity of it. "It's a lot bigger than my cock, boy..."

"I do and I know," Luke whimpers, pushing back, forcing his body to open, struggling to show Alex just how serious he is. "I do, I do want it," he insists, crying out, his cock jerking violently when Alex shoves in harder. His nipples tightening, aching under Alex's fingers.

 _Fuck_. With a growl Alex gives in and simply _takes_ , to hell with being careful and easing into it all -- he slams into Luke again and again, greedily using the man's body and seeking his own pleasure. Driving forward until he's right on the fucking edge.

Luke yells and cries out with each thrust, keeping himself braced against the couch, his cock jerking wildly. It hurts so fucking much and he loves every second of it, doesn't want it to ever end, but he's too close already. "Please, please, sir," he begs. "Please. I need to come."

"Yeah? You need it?" Alex asks, and reaches around to slap his open palm against Luke's erection. Hard. "Am I supposed to give a shit what you need, boy?" He slaps him again, his free hand digging into Luke's hip and holding him in place.

The words barely register. There's just the slap to his cock, the pain shoving hard into pleasure, and Luke's coming, instantly, his cock jerking heavily as his hole spasms around Alex's cock.

 _Oh. God._ Alex's head tips back and he grinds his teeth, struggling against the clench of Luke's body. He claws himself back from the edge and pulls out the second he can, breathing hard and stripping off the rubber. _Fuck._ "On the floor, boy," he growls, shifting away to put space between them before he fucking explodes. "Get on your fucking knees."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, trembling, dropping to his knees in front of Alex, so ashamed he can barely look at him.

"Eyes on me, boy," Alex warns him softly, waiting for Luke to look up. He closes his hand around his erection and begins to stroke, long hard pulls from root to tip. "Do you think a boy like you deserves to have me come in his ass?"

Utterly miserable, Luke raises his gaze to Alex's and shakes his head. "No, sir," he whispers.

"And what about your face?" Alex asks, his eyes intent, his strokes speeding up just a touch. "Do you deserve to have me come on your face?"

"I don't know, sir," Luke whispers, mortified, his gaze flickering to Alex's hand, to his cock. "That's for you to decide."

"No." Alex shakes his head. "The answer to that is no." Fuck this turns him on way more than it should. He shifts position and swiftly brings himself off, shooting hot onto the hardwood floor, inches from where Luke is kneeling.

Luke drops his gaze to the floor, crumbling completely, the tears running hot and salty down his cheeks. He's already fucked up. Already managed to piss Alex off and it's all he can do not to get up and run out of the room.

"Now lick it up, you disrespectful little whore," Alex orders softly. Each one of those tears resonates through him like a touch. "Clean up your mess."

His stomach rolls but Luke nods, thankful he's only just cleaned. He lowers his head to the floor, still crying as he licks every cooling drop from the hard wood, then kneels back up, careful to keep his hands behind his back.

Alex watches closely, then nods when the man is done. "Good. Now come here." He doesn't wait for Luke to respond, however, simply reaches out and hauls his lover up into his lap to kiss him thoroughly. He has pushed hard enough, and now it's time for resolution.

Stunned to find himself being kissed, Luke can't help it. He bursts into tears anew. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, still terrified Alex will decide he doesn't want him now.

"Shh, sweetheart, shh." Alex hugs Luke tight to his chest, rocking him slightly. "You asked me to push you, Luke. I'm going to. I'm going to test your limits until I find every single one." He pets his lover's hair, drawing comfort from the embrace even as he tries to give it.

"You're not mad at me?" Luke asks softly, turning his head a little.

"No, _älskling_. Not at all." Alex nudges Luke back just enough so their eyes can meet. "I said that I'd take care of you. I meant it." But trust like the kind Alex is asking for takes time to build; he knows that.

"I was just so scared that I'd fucked up," Luke says. "I mean, I know I fucked up, but I thought you might not want me after all."

The words surprise Alex -- the concept that Luke's doubts might run so deep. "Luke," he says, softly cupping his lover's face between his hands. "I want you. That's not just going to stop, out of the blue." He licks his bottom lip, trying to determine how best to continue. "You're going to make mistakes. And sometimes I'm deliberately going to push you _until_ you make a mistake. But that doesn't mean we're done with each other. That's not how this works."

Luke nods. "It's just. You told me how you send those other boys and girls away and I don't want you to do that with me," he says, feeling more unsure of himself, of everything, than he ever has.

Now Alex is taken aback, and it's a moment before he can get his mind in gear. "I don't send them away," he denies, trying to figure out how to explain. "We mutually decide before we start that it's only going to be for a set time, and then they'll go back to their lives." He's missing the point, he knows he is, and if he is then that can only mean Luke will too. "They don't _want_ to be mine, Luke. It's just a job for them."

Just a job? Luke frowns a little. "Are they... are you paying them?"

 _Fuck_. Alex takes a deep breath. "Yes," he says softly. "They're... they're specially-trained - I mean, years of training - and they've chosen to make a living as professional submissives. And it's a good living," he adds, frighteningly aware of how bad all this must seem. "It's not like it sounds! It's not... they're not junkies I pick up on the street corner, just looking for a fast fifty so they can score. They've got, like, health insurance."

"And you've been using them because then you have complete control," Luke says softly.

Alex opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it again. "...Yeah," he says, a moment later. "They never get attached to me, I don't get emotionally involved with them... everyone goes home happy and unscarred."

"Well I don't want to go home at all," Luke whispers, pressing closer, ignoring the fact he's already at home. Alex will know what he means. "And I want to be yours. I want you to want me and I want to know it's okay if I fuck up, that we'll try again and you'll keep pushing me even when I cry and fall apart and fuck up more."

Completely stunned, Alex can only stare. He thought Luke was completely freaked by the prostitute revelation, that he was going to throw Alex the hell out of his life... "Are we... are we talking about a relationship again?" Clearly he's a few seconds behind in this conversation, his brain completely lagging. "I mean, yes. Okay. Yes."

"Good," Luke says, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and clinging hard, his eyes wet all over again. "I'm not usually this emotional," he says, laughing at himself, torn between being embarrassed and just so incredibly happy that he's different, that this is different, that Alex wants him and isn't going to send him away.

"I'm... not usually this confused," Alex mumbles, hugging him back. He feels like he's got no idea what the fuck is going on. But Luke seems happy again - mostly - and Alex has discovered recently that Luke's happiness has become something of a priority with him. So this must be good. With a sigh he stops trying to decipher things and simply surrenders to the situation, stroking Luke's hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his throat.  



End file.
